A Look at Beauty and the Beast
by forestvamp231
Summary: A couple of short pieces on different scenes of the story. suck at summaries please please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So here are a few short scenes from various view points of different scenes both seen and not seen in the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own beauty and the beast (although I absolutely love this story)**

The Wolves

**Beast's POV**

What had I done? How could I? I'd let myself throw a childish tantrum all because the girl had been looking at the rose. No, not just a girl. Belle. My Belle. I knew already that she was special to me. That I cared about her. I'd never cared about anyone other than myself yet she mattered very much to me.

And I'd almost hurt her. How was I to know I hadn't? She'd fled so fast I couldn't even tell if I'd hit her or clawed her in my madness.

I'd been ablaze with fury that she might have ruined the rose that governed my fate. But I realize she wouldn't have destroyed the rose. Belle was gentle and kind hearted. She hadn't intended to be a threat, she was just curios.

And now she was gone.

All because of my stupidity, because of my temper.

I sank on my haunches in remorse and self pity. No only had I doomed myself but all the occupants of my castle as well. Now I understood what it meant to be truly selfish and I realized how selfish I had been throughout all these years. I'd never cared about the servants or my care takers. They'd never mattered. And now I'd stripped away their only hope.

I truly was a beast.

The wolves howled outside my balcony, their calls were lifted to me on the back of the chilly winter wind. They were hunting and enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, the monster in me, the animal reacted, jolted. I felt the need to go. I had to run. I had to be somewhere, and all I could think was that I needed to be with Belle. Her loss had even affected my animal.

Wait. Animal. The wolves! Belle was out there! Belle was in danger! I leapt from my place on the balcony and simply took off over the roof. I dropped to the ground and sprinted full force into the forest.

I had to embrace the animal, I needed the beasts help. It killed me inside. I was a prince not a beast. But Belle needed the beast and I was willing to do anything for Belle. I inhaled, trying to pick up her scent. There! Her horse, what was his name? It mattered little.

I took off again paying careful attention not to stray from the scent. It led me to a lake. The ice was broken in the middle. What if Belle fell through! No, the break led all the way to the shore and I could see the hoof and paw prints in the snow. Keeping towards the thicker edges I raced across the ice.

Then I heard them, up ahead I could hear the growling and snarling of the wolves, the scared whinnies the horse, and the frightened gasps of Belle. Do not worry, I am coming I thought.

I broke through the tree line and I wanted to both weep and snarl at the scene before me. The reigns of Belle's horse were wrapped around a high branch and she was desperately trying to defend to trapped animal. She had such a brave soul.

Then, one of the wolves was on her, grabbing her cloak. I roared and pulled him off of her. How dare they attack her!

I positioned myself over her protectively. Even now the warmth of her small body penetrated my hide and found my heart.

It had been I who forced her to flee and thus I who caused her to be in danger. But things were changing within me. In the mere moments from my bedroom until now I have changed from a menace to her protector.

I kept her under me so I could shield her from all directions and then they attacked. Once again I was lost in a seemingly mindless rage, this time because these creatures had threatened my Belle. They would pay for such a mistake. She would not be harmed!

They ripped into my flesh but I hardly felt their teeth. They slashed at my fur but I hardly felt the wounds. All that mattered was removing the danger to Belle.

Finally, I took down another wolf and the rest leapt off in fear. I turned slowly as the exhaustion of the fight finally dawned on me. I was panting with the effort of defending off multiple wolves and now the pain began to take over.

But not before I saw Belle. I forced my eyes to focus on her and only when I found that she blessedly had not been hurt did I let the blackness consume me.

**** Review! Should I continue? What did you think?****


	2. Chapter 2

***Okay here's Ch 2. This was not specifically shown in the movie, so let's let our imaginations run a little wild ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast***

Her Voice

**Beast's POV**

Belle had bandaged my arm and we had both sat in front of the fire so the warmth could revive us both. I had fawned over her, checking to make sure her nose didn't stay too pink and that color returned to her cheeks. This was all done covertly of course. I dared not discover yet what her reaction would be to such attentive care from me. But even still, while we sat there before the fire I found myself gravitating towards her and when I brushed against her shoulder ever so slightly, feigning exhaustion, heat had warmed me immediately where we touched.

Mrs. Potts had insisted we immediately get rest after that, fretting about our health. I of course knew I would not get sick, but what of Belle. I did worry for her.

So after we said goodnight and parted, I entered my bed chambers and past my shredded bed and walked over to the rose. I gently slid my paw over the protective glass.

The enchantress had cursed me. Ruined my life. Destroyed my future and my hope. Belle had returned all of these things to me and more. She made my anger towards the witch lessen but not disappear. _Oh Belle_, I thought.

I picked up the mirror lying beside the rose. I just had to check on her to make sure she wasn't getting sick. I felt like a peeping tom, I mean honestly who uses a magic mirror to spy on their love but my situation is what it is.

"Show me Belle" I demanded. The mirror shimmered to life and there before me was my Belle. She walked tiredly over to the bed and quite simply plopped down.

"Are you alright dear?" Said the talking amour beside her bed worriedly.

"yes" came the soft reply of my love. Her voice was like velvet. I loved to hear her speak and wished that she would saw more if only so I could hear her voice again. "I am just tired is all. I don't know what I was thinking just running out in the middle of the night into a snow storm; but I was just so scared."

"The master" The armoire guessed hesitantly.

"Yes, I shouldn't have been where I was, I admit that. But he had given me a scare unmatched in all my life." Said Belle turning on her side to see her friend as they talked. I felt the guilt grow within me. It had not all been her fault. It was partially mine as well. But if it hadn't happened I do not know if I would feel the way I do now. Almost losing Belle had painfully shown me just how much I need her, and not just for the curse. I need her in order to be happy…or well any form of happy. She lit up my life. Without her, I truly wouldn't care to face the days alone. I don't think I could stand her absence anymore.

"Are you still scared of the master?" The armoire asked gently. I held my breath waiting for Belle's answer as she hesitated a moment.

"No. When he came... he had protected me. He put himself at risk to save my life. I owe him a great deal. In those moments I saw him in the same state as I'd seen him in the west wing. And yet it was completely different. He was defending me and I felt like I could put all of my trust in him, and he had kept me safe. When we got him back in front of the fire and he's woken up I just… couldn't look at him the same way. I couldn't feel afraid of him." I saw the armoire smile.

"Good!" She said cheerfully. "Well off to bed now, off to bed" she said, quickly recovering from any seriousness from the conversation. I saw Belle smile and crawl towards the top of the covers. Her movements seemed a bit pained and I had the sudden urge to collect her in my arms, pull back the covers, and tuck her in myself. What would it feel like to run my claws gently through those deep brown locks?

I heard her whisper a muffled "goodnight" and smiled to myself.

"Good night Belle" I said to the empty room. I put the mirror down and turned back to the mess of my room. I flopped heavily onto the damaged bed and made myself comfortable. I lay there for man moments simply thinking about Belle. Out of all the women in the world she was the only one to find her way to my castle and yet against all odds, she was perfect in every way. My eyes drifted closed as I thought of my new goal, I wanted to hear Belle's beautiful voice more. I would work on that tomorrow.

***Alright, possible leading into next chapter. Again these are going to be short so bare with me on updates. REVIEW!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy ***

**The Game**

**Belle's POV**

I was wondering the halls looking at all the interior design that had so frightened me my first few days in the castle. Alright, alright I admit I was lost. Why did a castle need so many halls and rooms anyway? Well I was thoroughly confused.

"Chip!" I called. My voice echoed through the empty passage ways and I hoped that where ever he was he would hear me. "Chip you should have warned me. Playing hide and seek in a castle is a horrible idea!" I waited for an answer or the little clip of his china against the polished floor. But there was nothing. "Chip?" I called perhaps a little worried. Had I really wandered so far away?

"Belle" Said a deep voice from a side hall behind me. I whirled and immediately felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Beast" I said surprised. He had a curious look on his face. I felt amazed that in the time I'd been here I'd gotten to know him well enough that I could tell his expressions even through the thick fur.

"What exactly are you doing down here?" He asked. If I didn't know better I'd say he sounded sincere.

"In all honesty I'm completely lost. I've just learned the hard way that hide in seek is the absolute worst game to play with a tea cup in a castle." I shook my head. I should have figured it out before I started counting but chip's pleading voice had momentarily outweighed everything. His voice had worn off.

"Chip?" He suspected. I nodded my head. He grunted. "He is quite a devilish fellow for his age." I smiled at him.

"Has he ever convinced you to play this ridiculous game with him?" I asked curious. He nodded.

"Once. And I'd become quite annoyed after hours of searching. I finally commanded him to show himself and he's come out shaking. I do feel bad for that." He said. His eye glazed over as he remembered. He'd just said he felt bad about yelling at a servant. I was astonished. I couldn't believe my ears. He seemed to shake himself out of the memory and smiled a bit at me. "However, now I know his favorite spot. Would you like me to show you?"

I nodded eagerly with a bit of a grin. "I believe it is time for a little well deserved pay back." I said. He laughed shortly and began to walk off.

"Follow me" He called over his shoulder.

Beast's POV

I hadn't thought of that day when I yelled at chip in a long while and I suddenly did find myself feeling guilty. This was a new feeling and I didn't like it much so I decided to focus on Belle. I'd been quite surprised to be walking, lost in my own thought, to suddenly hear her yelling at Chip. Well, not yelling at him but rather yelling for him. I hadn't been able to stop my small chuckle when I discovered she been attempting the foolish game. I mean really it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

I turned down another hallway and heard Belle's soft footsteps following me. I wanted to walk beside her, not in front of her like a master. I didn't like how our simple file signified a hierarchy. With her, none existed. She was my superior, more than my equal. I turned back towards her slightly. "Come here. I don't want to risk you getting lost again." It was an excuse but I hoped she wouldn't figure it out. I held out my arm beckoning and to my utter delight she wrapped her arm around my own and we continued on side by side. I rested my other paw upon her delicate hand. It was another risk but I was pleased when she didn't flinch.

We continued on like that for a while, for the walk back to the main part of the castle was a rather long one. After many moments of stretched silence and walking she suddenly leaned her small body into mine and rested her head against my large bicep.

My eyes went wide as she did this. I didn't glance down, for fear that bringing attention to her action would cause her to rethink and change her mind. However, the sensation was glorious. So glorious that I instinctively started to purr. I choked it back once I realized what I had done.

**Belle's POV**

The Beast's body went rigged beside me. Had he just… I could have sworn I heard… was I crazy? No, he had definitely purred. Briefly but he'd done it. I had been nervous when I leaned against him but his warmth had been so inviting and I'd found myself just doing it. Did this mean he didn't mind? That maybe he even liked it?

I nuzzled my cheek against the soft fur and his body relaxed. This made me happy. I gave his arm a gentle squeeze. It felt like our pace slowed but I didn't mind. I wanted to savor this moment. I didn't know if it would ever happen again but this was just so comfortable and felt…right. Did I mean that? Could I mean that?

I pushed all of these pesky thoughts outs out of my mind and just focused on the bliss of the moment.

All too soon I began to recognize the paintings and corners and knew we must be getting close.

"Here" The beast suddenly whispered. I smiled and leaned forward. He pointed with his paw and I noticed the little nook in the wall behind flowers on a table. I released the Beast's arm and crept forward.

"Boo!" I shouted and sprang forward.

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Chip. He'd apparently fallen asleep waiting for me to find him and I'd just shocked him out of his slumber. I burst out laughing and threw my head back. As I did so I felt warmth and fur just barely brush my skin. I leaned back the rest of the way and laughed against the Beast's large chest. I felt his chest heave as he laughed aloud with me. Chip jumped out of his hiding spot "furious".

"That is not fair! Master you told her!" He accused.

"I'm sorry Chip, but she'd gotten herself so lost while searching for you I felt you diserved it for what she went through." He said between fits of laughter. Chip jumped to the floor and grumbled.

"ya ya, okay you found me, happy?"

"Very" I said while nodding. He hopped off still upset and scared from the violent awakening. I giggled.

However, then I realized where I was, still pressed against the Beast. I straightened and muttered a "sorry".

"Belle" He said almost longingly. I wasn't meeting his gaze. I was afraid of what I would see there. So instead his paw came under my chin and gently forced my head up to meet his gaze. "Belle" He repeated. I looked into his eyes and found acceptance. Yearning. Sincerity. And maybe even a glint of something more. The questions from earlier returned. What did it mean? Why did recognizing this scare me the most and yet bring me comfort.

I didn't notice when I took a step closer to him. And another. His arms encircled me and pulled me in the rest of the way and then my head was cradled against his furry chest and his strong arms held me tightly but gently. I relaxed into him. This felt so right.

"Belle" I heard him whisper close to my ear. It sent shivers through me, but not because I was scared or cold. "I have something I want to show you later. Will you meet me back here in two hours? Please?"

I raised my head and looked at him and nodded. "I will" He smiled his toothy smile and released me.

With a low bow he said "Then I will see you soon Belle" and turned and left me utterly curious. I returned to my room to wait out the next few hours.

***Well well well? This is longer than the others but the idea came to me and I just thought it was so cute haha so REVIEW!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick couple of things. 1- thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, it's a great encouragement. 2- as sort of mentioned before this isn't exactly a full story so much as little short scenes from the story, both in or not in the movie so that's why the time line is a little extreme. Alright, next chapter! Hope you all like it ;)**

**The Gift**

**Beast's POV**

Reluctantly turning away from Belle I left to get ready. I'd been waiting for just the right moment to give her this gift and now I had the perfect chance. I couldn't get her out of my head. Even as I walked down halls and up grand staircases to the west wing I could still feel her small warm body pressed against my fur. Already I longed for the sensation again.

I really hoped she would like her gift. Throwing aside my cloak I dawned an actual shirt and tried to make myself look presentable, which is really an impossible task when you're a beast. But as I thought about it I realized I didn't have a horrible taste in my mouth or discussed feeling in my stomach. Belle's acceptance of me was helping me accept myself. Perhaps…no. I couldn't let myself dream. Dreams led to hope which led to heartbreak.

With a sigh I deemed myself an impossible cause and went to find Lumiere and Cogsworth. As I stepped out of the ornate double doors I hear them skid to a halt just in front of me.

"Ah, there you two are. Excellent. I want the library cleaned to perfection within the hour" I ordered softly. Both of them gave me a rather surprised look.

"The library? Sir, is this for a certain girl who likes books?" Belle was none of their concern and Cogsworth's inquiry managed to set me on edge just a tad. Also, because they knew so much about her. She was mine and no one else's. Ergo, no one needed to know her as well as I did. Wow, that flare of possession came out of nowhere. I controlled myself quickly.

"And what if it is?" I asked directly.

"Splendid!" He cried and spun on his little wood feet and began ranting to himself. "I'll get the maids and the librarian, oh where is that old book…".

Lumiere, however, remained. "what?" I demanded rather rudely. It appeared my internal transformations so far only applied when Belle was actually in my presence.

"Nothing my master, I simply notice a gleam in your eye that I have seen in many men before but never yours. She is doing wonders for you sir, wonders."

"Your opinion was not asked Lumiere. However, I thank you. She truly is a remarkable woman." I said more so to myself then to him although he heard me none the less.

"Ah yes, indeed. The library is an excellent choice. Already you are aiming to please her as a lover normally would." With that he began to hop away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I called after him but he simply hopped on and did not reply. Although I was confused I headed back into my room to get a quick glance at Belle through the mirror, the moments of separation made me miss her already.

**Lumiere's POV**

Dear Belle was already working her womanly magic on my master. Finally, he was beginning to feel real love. Previously his view of it had been either consumed by despair or that love was a bonding in which he would get gifts and benefits. With Belle he wasn't expecting her to give him gifts, instead he was giving them to her simply out of the will of his heart.

I laughed to myself. My master had been for many years the mind of a boy in the large and dangerous form of a beast. Now, suddenly he was a man. He stood straighter. The way he looked at Belle obviously showed signs of protection, devotion, and admiration not just a boyish crush.

Truly, I was proud of my master. He'd faced much adversity in recent years and yet he had not given up. In his mind he had but deep down I believe his soul had known Belle was out there and he was waiting for her.

I, being the master of love that I am, plan to ensure this romance blossoms.

With that thought in mind I hurried off to make sure my friend and buffoon Cogsworth wouldn't ruin the event.

**Belle's POV**

I had been busying myself for the past hour and a half. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to make sure that I looked alright. So many questions still raced through my mind.

Why did I even care if I looked alright for the Beast? Why was I excited to see him even after only an hour and a half? My emotions were a jumbled mess and I had no way to explain it. Glancing at the clock I decided I would head off, even if I arrived a little early.

"Good luck dearie" my friend the armoire called as I headed for the door.

"Thanks" I called back with a smile. "I'll fill you in later" In the short time I'd been here she had become a really good friend. More of a friend than I had ever had back at the village.

"Finally, some gossip in the castle!" I heard her say as the door fell shut behind me. I chuckled to myself and headed off down the gleaming hallways.

I turned the final corner fifteen minutes early. However, my feet stopped in their tracks as I saw the Beast pacing across the floor of our meeting place.

"I was under the impression I was early" I said rather surprised. His head snapped up and his gaze locked on mine.

"You are, I mean we are, I mean… I guess I just got a little excited" he admitted, avoiding my gaze now and rubbing a hand along the furry nape of his neck. I smiled. There was something so innocent about the way he fidgeted that melted my heart.

"Well then seeing as we are both here early could we set out to our mystery location now?" I asked getting more and more excited as I took small steps towards him. He raised his head then and our eyes met once more.

"Yes, this way" He offered me his arm as he had done before and I gladly stepped forward to wrap my arms around his strong one. I let my head rest against his bicep and I noticed his growing smile. Just like before he was warm and the soft fur tickled my cheek. I wanted to hear him purr again but it was clear that he was remaining in firm control of himself.

A sudden thought came to me then; I wonder if the Beast was ticklish.

While I was mussing over those thoughts we came to a closed door and the Beast turned to me.

"Now Belle you must close your eyes." I gave him a skeptical face. He only smiled and said "It's a surprise." With that I put my trust in him and let my eyelids fall shut. I heard him throw open the doors and felt his paws grasp my hands. I held onto him tightly because he was my only guidance. He pulled my forward for many steps and then said "wait here."

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, quickly becoming giddy at this play.

"No, not yet" He said and he released my hands. I was momentarily saddened by the loss of contact but then something rattled and I felt the sun on my face. I turned towards it. Then the sun hit from the opposite direction and I turned again.

"Okay…now" He said and I opened my eyes. I gasped at the site before me.

I room massive enough for a grand ball and tall enough to reach the heavens surrounded me. And every inch of the enormous walls was lined with books. Millions of them! I spun in wide circles taking it all in.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen so many books in all my life!" I said happily. I hadn't felt so alive in months.

"Good, because it's yours" I heard the Beast say. I turned to him.

"Mine?" I asked in disbelief. The sun shining in through the windows danced across his auburn fur and made it seem to shine like pure gold. I was struck by its surprising beauty.

"Yes, this is my gift to you." I ran over to him and threw myself at him in a grateful hug.

"Thank you!" His arms wrapped around my much small form and returned my hug.

"You're welcome" he whispered.

"Do you read?" I asked pulling back slightly.

"Not often" he mumbled.

"Perhaps we could read together sometime" I pushed. His eyes widened at my offer.

"I would like that very much" He said. My smile widened at his response. I embraced him again.

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me" I told him honestly.

**Beast's POV**

Her soft words made my heart soar. I felt like the most accomplished man in the world right now! I held her in my arms again and kept her in my embrace for many moments. She made no move to pull away. I loved the feel of her. She was so much smaller than me, but this fact didn't seem to deter her. "Belle" I whispered without thought.

I felt her rubbed her cheek against my chest and this time I didn't hold back the purred that built in my chest. I heard her sigh and actually felt her lean into me more! This was the most beautiful moment of my existence!

**Lumiere's POV**

Success!

***well? Thoughts? Opinions? Keep reviewing people!***


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me and I take your opinions into great consideration. I'm very happy to find that most of you like the way I portray these characters. Remember all opinions are welcome. **

**Ps: also remember that this does not directly follow the plot or story line. Alright, now on with the next chapter!**

**By the Fire**

**Beasts POV**

The sun had set only an hour ago and I roamed the castle looking for one special woman. After checking a few suspected places, her room, the kitchen, the terrace, I knew exactly where she would be.

I turned the corner and found one of the double doors leading to the library left ajar. I smiled to myself. It had been a week since I had given her the library and every night she was here, reading by the fire place with the flames crackling beside her. I stepped through the door silently and just as I thought, there she was.

Her nose was buried in her latest novel and the firelight danced across her face, making her eyes sparkle brighter than the nearest star.

I was halfway across the room when she finally noticed me.

"Beast" She said surprised. I'd even go as far as to say she was pleasantly surprised. I smiled at her, trying to remain pleasant and not be frightening.

"I thought I'd find you here" She beamed up at me as I approached.

"Have I become that predictable?" I laughed softly.

"I've learned your schedule" She giggled and it was like fairies singing.

"Well would you care to join me?" She'd never asked me to stay before. It made me a bit uncertain but excited at the same time.

"It would be my pleasure" I said. I moved to sit on the ground beside the high chair where she currently sat. But before I even reached the side of the chair she had gotten out of the chair. I looked at her a bit confused and when she noticed she only smiled at me.

"I thought we could sit together on the couch" I looked in the direction which she nodded her head. There, also facing the fire was a large sofa and a comfortable one by the looks of it. I didn't remember the piece of furniture being her before and I knew exactly who had brought it in… Lumiere.

Turning back to Belle I smiled encouragingly. "I would like that" I said and sat down. As she came closer I reached out to gently grasp her waist and lift her into my lap. She seemed startled and gave a small squeak of surprise but gave no complaints.

I lounged across the cushions and settled her on top of me. I worried she would be uncomfortable but while still holding the book and keeping her page with her finger between the pages she actually settled down and cuddled closer.

Belle rubbed her cheek against my chest and even through the thick skin and the layer of fur I felt every movement and put simply, it was heaven. I couldn't catch the purr that erupted from my chest and I knew that she heard it before I quickly fell silent.

Belle's head, which had been laying close to my heart, lifted as she looked up into my eyes. "Please do that again" She asked politely, even shyly.

My eyes widened. She wanted me to purr for her? I had felt embarrassed by the sound, thinking she would find it weak or unpleasant. "Please?" she asked again, bringing her face a bit closer. How could I deny her anything?

Instantly a purr began again. She sighed and brought her ear back to my chest to listen closer. Here I was purring like an animal, like the animal I was and she not only accepted it but asked for it. Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened.

While still purring I whispered to her "You do not mind? You aren't weirded out by it?" I asked. I needed to be sure.

Her head lifted to once again meet my eyes. "I love the sound" she said. "I've always thought the sound of purring was cute but when you do it…" She let the end of her sentence die off.

"When I do it…?" I asked encouraging her to continue. She nibbled on her lower lip nervously in a habit I found adorable.

"It's different when you do it" She began. Different was a word I had come to hate, to associate with my curse and the beast that I had become so when she pointed out how strange I was I instantly went on guard, becoming cautious of her next words. "I don't know why but it's incredibly comforting when you purr. It feels like you're making the sound just for me and hearing it calms me, makes me feel warm and cared for. It makes me want to cuddle." By the time she had finished a heavy blush had risen to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, that's weird. I shouldn't have said anything. Please forget that."

Almost on instinct my purring picked up a notch. "No Belle. It's not weird. You couldn't have said anything more perfect."

The blush remained and her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked unconvinced. I could tell, however, that she wanted to believe. I smiled.

"Yes really. My purr is for you. I've never made the sound for anyone else, in fact I didn't even know I could before you inspired it. You've started things in me I never knew I could do."

"Like controlling your temper?" She teased, but the blush remained, still strong and vibrant so I knew my words and the constant vibrations of the purr which filled the surrounding air had their impact upon her.

I chuckled softly. "Yes, like giving me even a shred of control over my temper. Even if at this point it only works for you."

She thought for a moment. "You haven't gotten mad at me in a while." She said.

"After I scared you off and you were attacked by the wolves I was so truly frightened for you. I do not think I could be mad at you now even if I tried. My servants on the other hand, are an entirely different matter." She laughed at my humor.

"How could you be mad at Lumiere or even Cogsworth?"

"Easily" Came my quick reply. She giggled and lay back down. "You really do not mind me touching you? Holding you?" I asked. She rubbed her face against me and let the book she had been holding haphazardly fall to the floor so she could embrace me in a hug.

"I quite enjoy it actually." I scuffed. Acceptance was one thing, enjoyment was something else entirely.

"You cannot be serious" I said in denial.

"I don't lie" She said sternly. "Have faith in me, Beast. Do you find me odd to take pleasure in touching you?"

"Yes" I replied honestly and felt her stiffen only momentarily before I could continue. "But in the most spectacular way. You are unlike any girl…woman I have ever met and I could not be more glad of it."

**Belle's POV**

His words gave me a confidence I had never known. Back in the village I was strange, set apart from everyone else because of some quirks. And I couldn't really blame them. I mean I was happily laying atop a giant beast in front of a castle fireplace listening to him purr and feeling happier than ever before in my life. How many other girls could say the same? I'm pretty sure none.

And yet truly I was enjoying myself more than even I thought possible. I felt so at ease and so cared for but for god's sake I was using the beast as a cushion. He didn't complain though. My fingers absentmindedly stroked through the thick fur.

"How can you be comfortable with this?" He asked. Years of loneliness and self hatred were plain to see. I wanted to change that.

"How could I not be? You're very comfortable if you don't mind me being here. Are you sure this is okay? I'm not too heavy or uncomfortable?" I asked concerned.

"I wouldn't let you move for the world."His words made me smile wildly. There were emotions churning within me and when he spoke like that the turmoil spiked. What was I doing? Did I even care that none of this made sense? So far I'd let logic and good sense be blown away by the wind and it had gotten me the most amazing cuddle session ever so at this point I had no complaints about disregarding the norm.

One of the Beasts large paws moved up to rub circles against my back. I sighed happily and lay down completely. His purring had not stopped throughout the entire conversation and I savored the moments of its blissful peace. I didn't know where this was going but for now I would simply enjoy it.

**Beast's POV **

How I any life did I deserve this wonderful creature. I'm sure I didn't. It didn't take long for the moon to come out and for her happy sighs to become the even breathing of sleep.

I stayed with her for many moments after she'd succumb. I hopped that there would be many nights such as this to come in the future but for now I wanted to get my Belle to bed. Ever so carefully I adjusted her head onto my shoulder and keeping my purring steady to help her sleep I stood and shifted her into my arms.

Belle was so small. She was tall for a human but as a beast I was much much larger. And yet even with the size difference we fit together very well. Like we were meant to be.

I bent down and managed to place the book she had discarded on a nearby table. She would want to go back to it tomorrow.

I would let the servants tend to the fire now.

As I stepped out of the library Lumiere came skipping around the corner. When he noticed us he skidded to a halt. He did not say a word and neither did I but when I left he was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Being as gentle as possible I walked up the staircases and through the halls to her room and opened the door with one hand.

The armoire noticed us enter and remained quiet as to not wake Belle. I nodded once to her in thanks. I walked over to her bed, my tail sweeping along the floor as I moved across the room.

Just as I had daydreamed I pulled back the plush covers and gently lay her onto the mattress. When I went to pull the covers back over her and tuck her in her hand managed to find my paw in her sleep and she held on. "Belle, honey I need that" I spoke with affection.

She sighed in her sleep and turned on her side to face me and brought my hand to her face. Then, she kissed my knuckles.

I was speechless. I was shocked. Her lips… My other paw reached to stroke back her long hair. Did she realize her actions or was she too consumed by her slumber? I wanted to stay, to be able to climb into bed beside her and have her snuggle up to me beneath the covers but those thoughts were only dreams at this point. But so had my other daydreams been impossible yet here I was, tucking her in just like I had wanted.

I managed to gently pull my paw and made sure she seemed comfortable before turning reluctantly away from her and walking to the door. I took one look back at her, smiled, and left walking all the way to the west wing to sleep in my own bed.

**Well? Still good? Thoughts? Review people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing! It's nice to know people actually read this. **

**Along with that I'd to post an apology. My computer crashed so I've been "stranded" for months. But I got a replacement so now I'm back! Yupee! And I brought chapter 6 with me. Enjoy :)**

**Where do we Stand?**

**Belle's POV**

When I opened my eyes I was alone in my bed. I turned onto my back and yawned while I stretched. The yearning I felt to cuddle with a gigantic teddy bear brought back memories of the previous night and I giggled into my pillow. It had been really strange and a tad bit frightening but not for the normal reasons.

His body didn't cause any ill feelings for me, in fact I hardly noticed, except for that frikin glorious purr. God, it was instantly arousing. Not that I would admit that to anyone.

What really scared me was the future. Normal friends didn't cuddle in front of a fire like that. What did that make us? Where did we stand? I'm so new to this and the fact that I'm interacting with a beast makes it a little harder to read emotions. Sometimes I feel like even he doesn't know how he feels.

Rousing myself from the bed I let my legs drape over the edge while I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning dearie!" Said the chipper armoire. I groaned and snuck a peak at her. How could anyone be so happy so early in the morning?

"Morning" I replied sleepily. I got up and ran a brush through my hair and put on a new dress. The whole time I got ready my wooden friend kept staring at me. Finally, I sighed and whirled to face her. "Alright what is it? What do you want to ask?"

She didn't even skip a beat. "What were you doing with the master last night? You came back oftly late last night and then it was the master who carried you in… he seemed quite reluctant to leave you." She stated and I turned back to what I had been doing so that she wouldn't see my pleasantly surprised expression.

"We were reading in the library and I guess I fell asleep." There a sudden huff as she leaned upon the bed, as if she had once again forgotten she wasn't human.

"Dearie do you know how long I have waited for a good piece of gossip around here? All there is to talk about around here is Lumiere and that feather duster of his Babette. And do you know how long they've been going at it? Hardly anything to say anymore." I didn't really want to think about what Lumiere would be doing with Babette, it was very awkward but it did make me wonder. These enchanted people or objects acted so very human and seemed to attempt to live normal-ish lives as best they could.

"And what of Cogsworth?" I asked out of curiosity. She burst out laughing.

"As if! No dearie he does not have a pretty doll hanging off his arm. That man is… I don't even know how to describe him but he is much too something." Now I laughed and rolled my eyes. I headed for the door to go get some breakfast; hoping that I had distracted her. "Woah, hey you did not answer my question. I know you two did more than just read. So tell me." She demanded.

I hesitated and then sighed. "Alright fine, we cuddled okay? I have no idea what I was thinking and I have no idea how he feels about it but in the moment that's what we did so…" I trailed off.

My friend squealed. "Yay! Oh it won't be long now!"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked even more confused now, but she simply shook her head.

"Oh nothing dearie. Go on now, get something to eat." She shooed me out of my own room.

Not wanting to be caught in other gossip session I did as she asked and left but she had done nothing to clear my head. I shook it to try and gain some clarity but it didn't help. I was so preoccupied with me thoughts that I didn't even notice that I walked right past the beast.

"Belle?" His deep voice shook me from the haze and my head moved sharply to focus on him.

"Beast! Oh I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." I said now looking down sheepishly. However, contrary to my belief, he laughed.

"I can only imagine how distracting your thoughts must be. Since meeting you my own have become much more complex." He stated and my eyes met his. Was he trying to compliment me? I smiled.

"A hazard of my company." I said and received another laugh from him.

"A risk I am pleased to take" As he said this he extended his arm. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?" He asked. I stepped forward and took his broad arm.

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful." We entered the dining room and Mrs. Potts was already there on top of the table waiting. The beast let his arm drop and moved to his side of the table. I stood there for an extra minute simply watching him just walk away. I think I was fooling myself and I had to keep reminding myself that he was no prince charming. His lackadaisical manners were another reminder. I pulled out my chair and sat down, my thoughts once more consumed by questions and uncertainties.

**Beast's POV**

I noticed that Belle was easily distracted this morning and I wish that I could somehow get a glimpse at those thoughts. Was she thinking about last night? I f so were they good or bad thoughts?

Mrs. Potts was scowling in my direction and I gave her a puzzled look. What had I done this time? She would drill me on it later. Right now my attention was focused on Belle and at least trying to decipher her body movements.

Maybe in order to discover her lingering opinion on last night I should try a little experiment.

Breakfast went by smoothly and then Belle rose to leave, to go do… whatever she had to do. I rose as well and followed her out and then we parted ways. I let her go so I could think about my little experiment. I thought back to how much she liked my purring. Even the thought made me smile.

Now that she had had time to think about it all, would she still react the same way?

As I was walking and thinking about how to test this, I was suddenly stopped short by Mrs. Potts.

"Mrs. Potts, do you need something?" I asked a bit roughly. She was giving me one of her disapproving looks. I was in trouble now.

"Master, do you like this girl?" She asked straight out and it caught me by surprise.

"Yes I do" I replied.

"Then you need to become a man you deserves her." She said. I growled a bit. My response was coarse.

"I don't know if you've noticed by that's a little hard when you have a pelt and fangs!" Didn't she realize how hard this was? How precarious each situation was?

"Agreed master, which is why you must help her to see past all that." She made it sound so simple!

"I don't know how!" I said frustrated.

"Well manners for one. I mean honestly you didn't even pull back her chair at breakfast." She said condescendingly.

"Pull out her chair? What would I do that for?" Mrs. Potts only sighed.

"Master, may I speak plainly?"

"Yes"

"Perhaps it's time we resumed your princely lessons."

The idea of more lessons didn't thrill me, but I wanted to change for Belle. I wanted to be a gentleman she would be proud to have by her side. I sighed heavily but nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." I grumbled.

"Fantastic! I'll alert your tutor." Mrs. Potts said happily and then hopped away with a smile. I sighed again.

"Now, to find Belle" I set off on my mission.

**Belle's POV**

I was in the library again, no surprise there. But this time I was doing research. I was trying to figure out how the occupants of this castle could have been cursed or transformed or I don't even know what. And I was hoping, though it was a doubtful concept, that I could somehow find a cure or solution. So far I had been through dozens of books and had no more answers than when I first walked in.

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes for a minute. And then, in the silence there came a sound. My eyes opened and I stood trying to find where it was coming from. I went over to the door and looked into the hallway. It was louder over hear but I couldn't see anything or anyone.

So I walked into the hallway and continued to follow that beautiful sound. It was like a compulsion. I couldn't resist it quite frankly because I didn't want to resist it. I followed the sound into a room and there, writing out some order or something, was the beast. He sat at a desk facing away from me.

I stepped inside silently. I probably wasn't supposed to be here for one reason or another, but I continued on anyway, following the sound of that beautiful call.

He was purring. Deeply so it seemed to echo of the walls and yet it was so gentle and so sincere. I sat down in a chair behind him and intended simply to listen. I can't explain the effects such a sound had on me. It was so calming and soothing. I pulled my knees up against my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

And then suddenly, without warning or any sign that he realized I was here and without turning around or looking back he spoke.

"You came."

***Thank you for reading and please remember to review, especially if you want me to update soon *******


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, as per your requests, here is another chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Invitation**

**Belle's POV**

A moment of silence filled the room as the beast waited for a response. Except I didn't know what to say. I felt like child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The Beast then finally turned in his extra-large chair to face me. He was smiling which was comforting at least.

"I…I heard your purr and I followed it… to you." I replied shyly. His smile widened and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'm glad you came. Good to know I can call you to me fondly instead of yelling for you." I laughed. Then he spread his arms towards me in beckoning. "Come to me." He said. Even said politely, I knew it was an order so I rose from my seat and crossed the room to him.

The Beast pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Instead of being uncomfortable, I was instantly comforted and so I relaxed against him and laid my head upon his chest. His purr picked up again and I smiled.

"I really love that" I admitted.

He chuckled. "Good, because you're the only one I make it for." His response filled me with a warm feeling deep in my chest. A good feeling of something I hadn't really felt before.

"Oh Beast" I whispered and nuzzled my cheek against the soft fur of his chest. Heat radiated from him, warming me to the core. I sighed contently. "Beast, why did you call me here?" I asked suddenly curios.

"I wanted to ask you something. I was… well I was wondering if you would dance with me tomorrow night. A bit of a celebration for your happy arrival here, late as it may be. The ballroom had gone unused for far too long."

**Beast's POV**

Courage Beast, courage! I internally chanted, forcing myself to spit out the second part of my plan. I had to ask her to dance with me, had to show her I could be a prince she deserved. Nervously I waited the millisecond for her to respond. She lifted her head from my chest to beam up at me with her sweet smile.

"I would love nothing more" she replied. She accepted! I embraced her tightly which caused her to giggle.

"Thank you Belle!" My purr picked up a notch. Her slim arms wound around me as best they could as she returned my embrace. We stayed like that for a while, me holding her and her cuddling against me. This was heaven. I could only hope that this would become a frequent practice in the future.

I had given up hope a female would come and yet here was Belle, not only the most beautiful woman I had ever seen but also the kindest, funniest, most creative woman as well. I knew what was beginning to happen somewhere in the locked chambers of my heart. I was falling in love.

This woman, so petite compared to myself was weaving herself to my soul. She was changing me for the better and I barely began to hope that she might be capable of causing the greatest change of all, of freeing me from this curse.

Thoughtfully, I rubbed my chin against the top of her head. "mmmmm what are you thinking?" She inquired lazily.

I couldn't reveal the full truth of my thoughts but I replied "I am thinking of how nice it is to have you here with me. To be graced by your touch."

"My sweet Beast, I wish I had found you sooner so you would not have been alone for so long." She said softly, as if guilty. But none of this was her fault, she had absolutely nothing to feel bad about. I didn't want her to regret anything, not even timing.

"You found me in time." I whispered. She gave a puzzled look and was about to inquire as to my choice of words when there came clopping at the door. My purr switched to a low growl and I instinctively pulled Belle closer. "What is it Cogsworth?" I asked, my tone clipped. Belle began stroking my fur in a silent attempt to keep me calm.

"Sir, Mrs. Potts needs you for some arrangements." The terrible timing of my staff was only one reason it was easy to get frustrated with them. Again, I rubbed my chin against Belle's soft hair to try and keep my control.

"She can deal with it on her own Cogsworth."

"But Sir, there is also your fitting…"

My growl increased despite Belle's soothing actions. "Not now Cogsworth!" I yelled.

"Y…yes sir." He stammered and rushed off.

"Poor Cogsworth" Belle whispered in reprimand. I sighed.

"My temper still needs work, I admit that. But I will not allow anyone to ruin this moment. No one will take you from me."

**Belle's POV**

While his words were almost romantic, they reminded me of my status here. I was still his prisoner. While I had freedom over my heart, he controlled all else. He owned my life. I was not free. I was powerless against him. Even if I rejected his affections, I could not leave the castle. I went silent in the Beast's arms as I ponder these sad facts. But maybe, because I was starting to like the beast much more, maybe being his prisoner wasn't quite so bad?

After a while he asked worriedly "Belle?"

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts." Absentmindedly he began stroking my hair and I let him. The feel of his claws so gently drawing through my hair felt nice. "Beast?"

"Yes Belle?"

"Tell me more about you, about your past. How did you to be at this palace?" I felt him stiffen.

"Does such a thin matter to you?" He asked. I sat up to look at him.

"I am just trying to learn more about you, to know you better." I amended. It appeared I'd struck a nerve. Did it have to do with the enchantment on this place?

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell." He said softly. I gave him a look.

"You aren't fooling anyone with that one, but if you don't want to talk about it, then I understand. We can talk about something else instead."

"I would prefer that better. Can I ask about you? What has your past been like?" Oh sure, he was allowed to ask me any question he liked but I couldn't ask any. "Tell me about your childhood." He inquired.

"Well my father is an inventor. He's a bit eccentric but really he's brilliant. I love him so much. Because successful inventions take a while to make, my family wasn't very financially secure in the past. It my mother who brought in the steady income, small as it was. She would sing in public or at parties and people would pay her for her voice. She had such a beautiful voice. She would take me on walks and sing with the birds along the way. I always thought of her as my mother Robin and I was her chick. It was she who got me into reading. "Just because you are a lady, does not mean you have to be a fool." She used to say. She always wanted to give me excitement and fun but when our finances wouldn't allow it, she would give it to me in the form of a book. It was the easiest form of learning because I was so wrapped up in the story I didn't even realize I was learning." I laughed at that. I remembered my mother's laugh. I missed it. Suddenly I became somber. "She died when I was eight. It's been just my father and I since then." The loss of my mother had made my father very close over the years as we tried to recover from her absence. Now, I had lost my father as well. I missed him oh so much.

Up until then the Beast had seemed pleasantly entertained by my recollection. Now, his mood fell as well. "I am sorry Belle. I too lost both of my parents when I was very young. I can understand the pain you felt, the pain you must sometimes still feel." He pulled me into a tight hug and I took in the comfort I so needed in that moment. I had managed to learn even that small bit of information about my Beast. He was an orphan. He understood. I hugged him back.

We sat there for a long time talking about little things and fun things and past things and all sorts of things. Eventually we had dinner and after reading together for a while by the fire in the library, I eventually retired to bed. The Beast walked me all the way back to my room and just before we parted he took my hand and raised his to his lips and gave it the smallest kiss. "Sleep well sweet Belle" He said and then walked off to his own private quarters in the West Wing. I watched him leave with a smile on my face until he was out of sight.

When I walked into my room, my armoire friend already had a nightgown ready. I laughed. "Thank you." I changed clothing and while I was getting into bed a thought came to mind. "Have you been here a long while?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, many years. Why?"

"Do you remember the Beasts parents?" The color seemed to drain from her polished wood face if that were possible. "Were they beasts too? Did they live here?"

"I…I really shouldn't say. That's for the master to tell. Not my place. Nope, not my place at all. Goodnight dearie." She said and closed her eyes with a snap and began snoring almost instantly.

I sighed. Big help you are, I thought inwardly. As I lay back upon the pillows and cuddled underneath the covers. I smiled as I thought of the Beast's invitation to dance tomorrow. I became giddy at the thought. I looked up at the ceiling and imagined the Beast laying with me, holding me tight as he had done earlier. "Until tomorrow Beast" I said to the empty room.

**Beast's POV**

"Until tomorrow my darling."

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. I think all of you can imagine what will happen next. Get excited hehe. **


End file.
